Alternative Universe
by SussiRay
Summary: Story done for sexysnake. Hotch and Emily get caught in the act by someone who starts acting really OOC. Kinda sorta sequel to "The Elevator Solves Everything". COMPLETE


**A/N: This story is for sexysnake for being reviewer #100 on The Winding Road. It's taken me FOREVER to get this done. Sorry, sweetie! It was a challenging prompt…**

**If I reveal the prompt I might spoil the story, so I won't… I will however say that it is kind of a sequel to "The Elevator Solves Everything". You don't have to read that for this to make sense but possibly to make this a bit funnier ;)**

**This is rated T, but I feel I should still warn you that it can get a bit racy. And it's odd and perhaps a bit OOC, just FYI.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative Universe<strong>

"_Ooohhhh_." Emily's heart was beating so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest and land on top of Hotch's desk any second. The blood gushing through her pounded hard on her eardrums, and together with Hotch's shallow, raspy breaths, that was all she could hear. And his dark eyes, made even darker by lust, was all she could see as his expert hands made the office around them become blurry and unfocused.

She'd worn a skirt. She knew full well what that did to him. And now he was proving her right by shoving the skirt up her legs and letting it bunch around her waist. "Oh God," she whimpered as he traced the edge of her underwear with a calloused finger. "Hotch," she breathed, trying to wiggle her neck away from his needy lips, "Hotch. Did you lock… _ah_… the door?"

"No need," his muffled voice said as he spoke against the damp skin at the junction of throat and collarbone. He nipped at the skin and chuckled at the little squeak that elicited from her. He pulled away for a second to look reassuringly into her eyes. "We're the only ones here. I checked. And we have a good hour before the cleaning crew gets here."

Ignoring the little, very quiet, voice at the back of her mind telling her that they shouldn't be so careless and that they'd been caught too many times (every single time by Reid, but still), she pressed herself even closer to Hotch and purred as his he took a generous handful of ass.

"_Mmmm_," she hummed, not able to form any real words, as Hotch index finger slipped beneath the thin cotton of her underwear. Her breath caught in her throat, a ragged moan forming inside her, as he added a second and then a third thick finger, curling them to hit the right spot. The fire inside her grew hotter and her fingers shook and fumbled with the button on his slacks, just managing the push it through the slim buttonhole.

"Oh come on! Not again!"

The new, loud, third voice, in the office brought Emily out of her lust induced haze quickly and she shoved Hotch from her and hopped off his desk. "Reid!" she screeched, pulling her skirt down to cover herself. She breathed heavily, staring at Reid, expecting him to squeak and run away.

"What the hell, guys?" He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at them in a very un-Reid like way. "Ever heard of a lock?"

"Reid!" Hotch's voice was harsh and his brow had sunk menacingly. "This is very inappropriate."

"And screwing your subordinate in your office isn't?" Reid's voice wavered a little but he didn't move.

"Reid! I highly recommend that you watch what you say."

"Fine!" Reid exclaimed, spinning around. "I highly recommend that you'd be grateful that I don't tell anyone about this. About every damn time I've had to see_ this_!" Grabbing the edge of the door, he promptly slammed it shut behind him and they could hear his hurried steps against the staircase.

"What the hell was that?" Emily said, her eyes wide, as she looked at Hotch and pulled at her skirt again. "What's up with alternative universe Reid? Why didn't he run and hide?"

"I have no idea," Hotch said, looking flustered and confused, as he tried to straighten his tie.

"Reid can't even say the word 'sex' without blushing like a little schoolgirl," Emily said. Thinking for a second she added; "You know, that outburst sounded a lot more like – " Her eyes went dark with the last few syllables and she stomped out onto the mezzanine. "Morgan!" she shouted, angrily, "I know you're here!"

Wearing a wide smirk, Morgan's head popped out of the door to his office. "You beckoned?"

"What did you tell Reid? You turned him into an ass… much like yourself."

"Nothin… He's told me before how embarrassing he thinks walking in on you two lovebirds is and I merely pointed out that you might get the message clearer if he didn't run and hide every time and instead…uhm…pointed out that he's not cool with it." He shook his head in mirth. "I had no idea however, when I gently nudged him in the direction of Hotch's office, that Reid standing up for himself would be _that_ hilarious."

"Screw you, Morgan. Just screw you."

"Fine," Morgan chuckled, "I will find Boy wonder and we'll leave you alone so Hotch can go ahead and _screw you_. Just, you know, lock the door or wear bells or something so you don't ruin the kid completely."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
